onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Hyperion Heights
|Contrôlé=Victoria Belfrey }} Hyperion Heights est un quartier de Seattle. Principaux lieux Événements * Un nouveau venu : • Octobre 2017, jour 1 : Henry arrive à Hyperion Heights. • Nuit 1 : Roni doit signer le contrat de vente de son bar à minuit mais renonce. : Suivant les consignes laissées par Lucy, Henry se rend à Hyperion Heights dans l'espoir de récupérer son ordinateur portable. Il fait alors la rencontre d'une étrange jeune femme, de la tenancière désabusée du bar Chez Roni et de la mère de la fillette qui se prétend sa fille. Prenant un verre avec elle, il assiste à un règlement de compte familial lors de l'arrivée de Victoria Belfrey, venue réclamer la garde de sa petite-fille, puis décide de rentrer chez lui. Or, sa voiture ayant disparu suite à l'intervention de Tilly agissant sous les ordres de Weaver, Henry se rend au poste de police où l'officier Rogers se porte volontaire pour l'aider. Chemin faisant, Henry indique à Victoria et Rogers où pourraient s'être réfugiées Jacinda et Lucy qui tentent de fuir l'emprise de la puissante urbaniste, ce qui vaut à Rogers une promotion. De son côté, Jacinda se résout à reprendre son boulot de serveuse et, imprégnée des paroles de sa fille, fait un vœu dans le puits du jardin communautaire, ce qui fait éclore une jacinthe. : • Octobre 2017, jour 2 : Henry veut s'excuser envers Jacinda après les événements de la veille. : Jacinda tente d'assister au ballet de sa fille transformé en collecte de fonds hors de prix par sa belle-mère, ce qui permet à Henry de lui venir en aide et de s'excuser d'avoir aidé Victoria à récupérer la garde de Lucy. De son côté, Victoria demande à Weaver et Rogers de fouiller la vie de Henry pour l'écarter de sa famille. Weaver tente alors de faire pression sur son nouveau coéquipier pour qu'il crée une preuve incriminant Henry d'un faux vol. Se refusant au dernier moment de le faire, il gagne la confiance de son coéquipier aux façons louches et se rapproche de Henry et Roni avec qui il souhaite faire tomber Victoria pour ses pratiques. }} }} : • Mardi 31 octobre 2017 : Le soir d'Halloween, Henry dit à Ivy que ses contacts humains s'étaient limités à ses clients juqu'à la semaine précédente. : Le jour d'Halloween, Weaver rend visite à sa meilleure indic et se rend compte qu'elle ne prend plus ses médicaments. Peu après, Tilly agresse Victoria qui fait alors pression sur le policier corrompu pour que la jeune femme soit soignée. De son côté, Ivy se voit contrainte d'emmener Lucy à la chasse aux bonbons et la perd. Affolée par la réaction de sa mère, elle se résout à aller au travail de Jacinda et accepte l'aide de Henry. Se sentant écoutée par l'écrivain, et avec les indications de sa belle-sœur, ils retrouvent Lucy, tandis que Weaver accepte de suivre Tilly qui affirme avoir quelque chose à lui montrer, celle-ci retrouvant progressivement la mémoire. Profitant de sa confiance, il lui fait ingérer ses médicaments, ce qui agace la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle le conduit jusqu'à sa planque et lui montre la tasse ébréchée qu'il lui a autrefois donné en prononçant son véritable nom. Ceci n'a pas l'effet escompté et, assommée par son traitement, Tilly finit par tirer sur Weaver. Reprenant conscience à l'hôpital avec ses souvenirs, Weaver affronte Victoria venue demander des comptes pendant que Rogers libère Tilly sur ordre de son coéquipier. }} : • Novembre 2017 : Roni interroge Henry sur sa discussion avec Ivy de « l'autre soir ». : Alors que Rogers poursuit ses recherches sur Eloise Gardener qui le conduisent à interroger un homme saoul portant un tatouage similaire à un croquis dessiné par la disparue, Sabine entreprend de vendre ses beignets pour faire face à l'augmentation de son loyer décidée par Victoria. Elle parvient à entraîner Jacinda avec elle, malgré ses réticences, et dépasse même une dispute provoquée par l'incendie criminel qui ravage leur lieu de travail. Victoria continue d'échouer ainsi à briser l'espoir tenace de Lucy malgré les conseils de sa prisonnière qui travaille en réalité avec Ivy. Cette dernière, fine manipulatrice, parvient d'ailleurs à conduire Roni dans la tanière de son alliée, qui y découvre une photo d'elle avec Henry plus jeune à Storybrooke. Jacinda, pour se faire pardonner ses propos durs envers Sabine, utilise les bénéfices des ventes pour lui offrir son propre food truck. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Habitants notables * Lucy ; * Jacinda Vidrio ; * Tilly ; * Roni ; * Sabine ; * Victoria Belfrey ; * Ivy Belfrey ; * Lieutenant Rogers ; * Inspecteur Weaver ; * Louie ; * Eloise Gardener ; }} }} }} }} }} }} * Drew ; * Hilda Braeburn. }} Visiteurs * Henry Mills ; }} }} Anecdotes * Le nom Hyperion est une référence à Hyperion Avenue, où se trouvaient les deux premiers studios d'animation de Disney qui ont produit Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Le bureau des scénaristes de Once Upon a Time y a été déménagé peu avant le début de production de la saison 7. [https://www.instagram.com/p/BUuV6_LBFfI/ "Our new offices have some history to them… #OnceUponATime #season7 #day1", compte Instagram] d'Adam Horowitz. [http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/15/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers-d23/ "It is obviously an homage to Disney history. We're always really conscious of that and we love to find ways to put that in", Adam Horowitz, "Once Upon a Time bosses drop new clues on season 7", Entertainment Weekly.] ** Hypérion est le Titan du soleil et de la lune dans la mythologie grecque. }} Apparitions Références en:Hyperion Heights (Location) Catégorie:Lieux de notre monde Catégorie:Lieux de Seattle